Bailamos
by Kemma Lee
Summary: While spending the night at the Cullens, Bella witnesses a beautifully intimate moment between the couple she knows the least about...


**Title: **Bailamos

**Characters/Pairing: **Jasper/Alice, Bella

**Summary: **While spending the night at the Cullens, Bella witnesses a beautifully intimate moment between the couple she knows the least about...

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning: **Ahem... suggestiveness and... biting. .

**Bailamos**

"I'll be _fine_, Edward. I've stayed here alone while you've hunted before."

It was the second or third time I'd stayed over night at the Cullen's with Edward. Charlie thought I was having a girls' night out with Rosalie and Alice; both of them vouched for me. But, of course, none of the other family memebers were anywhere to be found.

Carlisle was working at the hospital. Rosalie and Emmett had gone off somewhere, probably to "break more houses," as Edward put it. I didn't know where Alice and Jasper were; they disappeared shortly after I arrived.

Esme was waiting to go hunting with Edward.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here by yourself..."

I sighed. "How long can it possibly take you to hunt?"

"How long can it possibly take you to get into some kind of trouble?" he asked, smirking at me.

I tried my best glare on him. "Go hunt with your mother, Edward Cullen."

He kissed my forehead gently. "I'll be back. Don't break anything. I expect to find the house and _you_ in one piece when I get back."

I stood in the doorway and watched him disappear swiftly into the forest behind the house. Esme was only a few inches behind him.

After they were gone, I retreated back inside and flopped onto a large leather armchair near a bookshelf. I considered reading, but then remembered what happened the last time my finger and a piece of paper met inside this house.

Reading was out.

I tapped my feet on the hardwood floor in attempt to make some kind of musical noise, but failed terribly. So, I decided to have a look at the photographs on the mantle above the fireplace instead. I'd seen them all before, numerous times, but I never grew tired of them.

The house was littered with pictures of the family, all the way back to the first year that photographs were even possible. Edward and Carlisle in old-fashioned sweaters, Esme in her wedding dress. Alice in a sixties prom dress. Rosalie in her _numerous_ wedding dresses. Jasper and Edward, caught candidly while sitting out on the balcony and chatting. Alice and Jasper's wedding night.

I smiled at all of them. They were so inhumanly beautiful, and the photographs did nothing near justice to them.

I was in Edward's room now, just about to move to inspect his music collection, when a soft tapping above my head caught my attention. It sounded like a door closing.

Frowning, I folded my arms and stared at the ceiling. Had someone gone up on the roof? I remembered Edward telling me that the roof was the perfect place to go if one wanted a quiet place to think. As if the house wasn't quiet enough.

The door again.

I chewed on my thumb. Maybe Rosalie or Alice was back, and I wouldn't have to be by myself. I found the partially hidden staircase that led up to the roof. Halfway up, I paused. A new noise.

…Not noise, I realised when the music began playing. Someone was up there listening to the radio or a CD.

I hurried up the stairs as the song picked up a slightly Latin beat, careful not to trip over the stairs, and pressed my ear to the door that led outside.

_Tonight, we dance. I leave my life in your hands. _

I recognised the song.

Carefully, I wrapped my hand around the silver doorknob and turned carefully until I heard a soft click. Then, I pushed the door open.

I don't know what I expected to see; Rosalie putting on a show for Emmett, or perhaps Esme had returned before Edward and was simply enjoying the view from the top of the house. I _didn't _expect to see Alice and Jasper.

I stood there, peeping through the partially open door, feeling a little confused. Jasper was wearing a black suit - complete with a silver tie, and Alice…

Alice had always been amazingly beautiful to me, since the first time I'd laid eyes on her. However, I always felt that she was slightly overshadowed by Rosalie's insanely intense physical features.

Not tonight.

She was wearing an asymmetrical red cocktail dress that sparkled with her skin in the setting sun. In the front, it was held up by a strap around her neck and there were two splits in the shape of small diamonds that exposed the skin just above and below her chest.

It swooped to one side, showing her right hip and part of her stomach. When she turned, her entire back was exposed, save for a small strip of red cloth just below her shoulder blades.

Attached to her right hip was a large, fashionable black flower. She was taller than normal, and I put credit down to the silver strapped stilettos on her feet, with six inch heels and two silver flowers attached to the front of each one.

I pushed the door open a little more – I don't know if I really thought I was _spying_ on them. The chances of them not knowing I was there were very slim, unless they were so caught up in each other that they simply didn't notice anything else.

And caught up in each other they were.

I watched carefully as Jasper took her hand and held it above her head as she turned once and flashed him a wide, blinding smile.

_Nothing can stop us tonight._

It took me a long time – longer than necessary, perhaps – to actually figure out what was happening. I watched as Alice turned again, her feet barely coming down on the surface of the roof as she moved. I tried to train my eyes to keep up with her movements, but they were simply too fast for my human sight.

Jasper pulled her close to him, and held her there, their eyes locking for no more than a fraction of a second before she spun out again.

They were dancing.

My heart pounded in my chest as I watched them; as far as I could remember, I'd never seen Jasper so much as hug Alice in public. Now, here I was, witnessing this intimate moment between them. I knew I shouldn't be there, and I told myself to turn around and leave.

Only my feet wouldn't listen.

I stared wide-eyed as they danced, Alice with her eyes closed and Jasper with his eyes locked on her every move. When she turned again, it was just slow enough for me to catch a soft smile on her face.

_Tonight, I'm yours. We can make it happen, I'm so sure…_

I let my eyes drift from Alice to Jasper. I'd always suspected that Jasper was an amazingly graceful creature, but I never imagined him like this. It seemed as though his body were making the steps before he even told his feet to move. His attention was focused solely on his wife, but he never missed a step.

It had always been obvious to me that Alice was a dancer. I wondered briefly if she had taught him how or if he, like her, had simply been born with the amazing talent.

I could never imagine myself moving that way. I'd've fallen and broken at least half the bones in my body by now.

She spun again as the chorus of the song returned, and again, and again, so quickly, and when one of her feet came off the ground and her golden eyes flew open, my hand went to cover my mouth. I was certain she'd fallen.

Her head stopped, inches above the ground, and she stayed that was for just a second – her right hand linked in Jasper's left, her body bent back at the waist. Her weight was supported only by the leg she'd extended, now wrapped around Jasper's waist, and his right hand on the small of her back.

I bit my lip. I could've sworn, in that one second that she hung there, that she had looked right at me. Before I could blink, she was upright again, her arm over her head and one leg bent at the knee as. For a moment, the only thing that moved with the music were her hips, and then they were moving together again.

I felt a burning in my chest and throat, and I had to look away and blink several times. Never had I seen such a beautiful display… one that I was never _meant_ to see. I wondered if they'd be angry…

My eyes snapped back to them as I heard Alice's laugh – bells, millions and millions of bells – ring in my head. She was holding onto Jasper's shoulders, her head thrown back with an expression of pure bliss on her face. He smiled down at her, spinning in several small circles and, when I looked down at their feet again, I realised she was standing on his boots.

A smile crossed my own face. Seeing them this way – seeing Jasper this relaxed and happy – made me feel something that I'd never felt before.

Halfway through a turn, Alice stepped off Jasper's feet and, without warning, she leapt straight up. She caught herself with her arms around his neck and both legs wrapped around his waist. She laughed, throwing her head back again.

I started to, again, smile. I frowned instead. For a reason unknown to me, I had let my gaze travel over Alice's small frame – admiring the dress, I suppose, or the way the moolight shined off her skin. When they turned just right, I was able to see the part of her stomach by her hip that was exposed by the dress.

Something very familiar to me was there, something I could barely see. Two very faint scars. Cresent moons, embedded in her skin. My fingers involuntarily brushed across my own scar, on the back of my hand.

_Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar_, I remembered one of them telling me.

Had Alice been hurt by another vampire at some point? I thought about her life in the hospital, and wondered if the vampire who worked there…

I gasped.

As they had turned, my gaze had travelled back up their faces. My eyes locked with a pair of deep, onyx ones and my breath caught in my chest. Jasper was looking at me over Alice's shoulder. I tried to look away, back at their feet or Alice's scars, but I couldn't. It was as though someone were standing behind me, with my head between their hands, forcing me to look at him.

The eye contact between us couldn't have lasted more than a second or two, but it felt like eternity before he spun Alice around again. I watched as she locked her fingers in his blonde curls and push his head down so that his face settled in the groove between her neck and shoulder.

I was breathing again, but too fast. _Get out of here, Bella,_ I said, mentally kicking myself. My feet were glued to the ground, my mouth open and my eyes burning as I stared unblinking at them.

I watched as Alice gasped lightly and closed her eyes, letting her neck and head rest back in Jasper's hand. A thin trail of red liquid creeped over the back of her shoulder. I felt my left foot scoot backwards slightly, but I still couldn't manage to move.

My eyes darted back to the scars on her hip, and then up to their faces again. I knew now – Alice had not been hurt. In fact, the teeth that gave her those scars had probably been doing nothing but giving her ecstacy, testing the thin line between pleasure and pain.

I ran a hand over my face, wiping at the thin film of sweat that had accumulated there, and turned quickly to go. The sleeve of my sweater snagged on the door latch, and the stairs rushed up at me.

"Bella!"

I opened one eye to see the wooden floor just centimeters from my face. Then, I felt myself being turned upright. Alice was standing there, one hand over her neck. Jasper was behind her with his arms folded.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry, Alice, I-I just… I heard the music and I… I didn't mean to watch, I—"

"You were watching us?"

"I'm sorry… you two were just so beautiful and, I-…"

"Maybe you should go back downstairs, Bella. Edward will be back in just a moment."

I couldn't tell if she was angry with me, or just embarrassed. I know _I _was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Alice."

She waved her hand dismissively at me. As I turned to go back down the stairs, I dared a glance at Jasper one more time. His black eyes burned right through me. My clumsiness had interrupted his alone time with his wife.

"Sorry," I whispered again, and hurried down the stairs.

At the bottom, I – unable to control my blasted curiosity – paused and peered up at them again.

Jasper was wrapping his arms around Alice, smiling down at her as he ran the back of his hand along the side of her face. She laughed that beautiful laugh again, and locked her fingers in his. She tiptoed and mumbled something in his ear, something too quiet and too fast for me to hear.

This time, _he_ laughed. Then, he scooped her up in his arms and started down the stairs with her.

I hurried away, not wanting to be caught spying again, and imagined what she must've said to him.

_"Now, where were we?"_


End file.
